Never Bet Against A Giant Squid
by PowerOfFail
Summary: Who did Lee Jordan ask to the Yule Ball? Have you never wondered this? Well, if you've pondered this question, Larry the Giant Squid may have your answer.


A/N: **I. Am. Back!** woooh!! Okay, so _disclaimer: I do. Not. Own. Harry Potter._ or else the books would have actually mentioned Lee Jordan going to the Yule Ball with the giant squid.  
Anyway, so basically, Lee loses a bet to Fred and George and has to ask out everyone's favorite Giant Squid, Larry, to the Yule Ball. This was inspired by, you know, those "I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts..." icons? Well, one of them was "The Giant Squid is an inappropriate date to the Yule Ball." and who of all the characters seems most likely of trying to take a Gaint Squid to a Yule Ball? yes. my thoughts exactly.  
I mean, it never _does_ specify who Lee goes with...or George for that matter. So maybe George really DOES go with Pig while Lee goes with Larry... funny funny.  
Oh! And Giant Squid's name is Larry because for reasons I don't quite remember, my friend and her sister decided that was his name, and they told me to use Larry. So, yeah. And yes, yes they DO have Giant Squids in New Zealand. my text book said so.  
And yes, yes I do have some more fics coming up. I've just had a non-creative streak going. And I've also been reading alot of Warriors so I'm trying really hard NOT to write fanfiction for that and instead finish the HP ones that I've started so...gah! well anyway...  
Onto the fic!!

* * *

It was a fine day, a brilliant one in fact. There was a bit of a nip to the air, but in all honesty, Larry didn't really care. The water felt great in the cold morning of that December day. He floated lazily in the water as Merpeople swam back and forth speaking angrily to one another about what Dumbledore had asked them to do for whatever reason. The grindylows were also in a flurry, they disliked the cold temperature, and they, like Larry, were slightly vexed at the giant ship that had taken root in the middle of the Black Lake.

The year had started out alright with all that rain to fill up the lake with a comfortable amount of overflow. None of the sea creatures complained. Then, of course, those dratted students had to come to the school. Larry didn't mind the students as most of the other critters in the lake did, but he also he didn't hate them. In fact, he rather liked some of them.

Larry was glad he was here at the school, rather than washed up at on a beach in New Zealand. There were giant spiders, giant basilisks, giant three headed dogs, and even half-giant people here at Hogwarts, so why not have a Giant Squid? Just another fascinating creature to throw into the mix, but Larry didn't particularly care if that had been what the staff had thought when he came to Hogwarts. The lake was nice home, and Hagrid always made sure that everything was in order.

Larry didn't get much trouble from the other sea creatures, and in fact, he seemed to be the ruling body of the lake. It was a fact he enjoyed immensely, although he wasn't a prat about it. Not only that, however, but the students seemed to like him back just as he liked them, and that made his existence all that much better.

As proof of this earlier in the year, just as ever, the first years had been riding across the Black Lake as tradition to get to the school when one of them fell in the water. Larry would be hard pressed to let a student drown, and as such had saved the boy. He had been enjoying a nice, laidback swim, much as he was now, when it had happened. He was delighted to find that the student hadn't been afraid when he'd helped out with one of his 10 tentacles; instead the student seemed excited about the whole ordeal.

While he was reflecting on this, he heard a voice call in from above.

"Hey, Larry, are you in the deepest and most dark depths of the entirety of the Black Lake?"

'Oh dear' he thought, 'It's that Jordan boy, friend of those Weasley twins. They are fairly nice and they do talk to me a lot. I wonder what he could possibly want.'

Swimming to the surface, Larry stuck a tentacle out of the water, to which Lee Jordan eagerly petted (no matter how strange it sounds, you must remember that the twins and Lee Jordan seemed to specialize in 'weird'.)

Larry waited for a while, taking pleasure in having his tentacle rubbed, when finally Lee began talking. Much to Larry's curiosity, Lee sounded slightly annoyed.

"Er, Larry. I was wondering…would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Lee asked.

Larry was ecstatic. There had been murmurings about a winter ball taking place up at the school, news brought down to the lake by Moaning Myrtle. He heard identical laughter in the background and figured the twins must have something to do with it, but what the hey, why shouldn't he go? Larry waved a tentacle to show that he was willing to accept and the laughter grew louder.

"Well, it looks like he accepts! I wonder what McGonagall will say when she finds out you're taking Larry with you to the Yule Ball." said a mocking voice between the laughter that Larry assumed was Fred.

"You lost the bet, Fred. You thought'd he turn down, hand over the 2 sickles!" A second voice called out sounding exactly identical to the first.

"Fine, here you go." There was a jingle of metal as Fred fished in his pockets for the money, then after finding it, handing to his twin.

"Ah, why thank you. Next time, don't bet against a Giant Squid." George said.

"I'll keep that in mind as a motto to live by from now on." Fred replied with a 'huff'.

"Maybe that's what they should change the school motto too, rather than 'never tickle a sleeping dragon'. This one is much better advice." George suggested.

"Yeah right. Anyway I bet you that the next bet we have, I'll win that bet…" Fred said suddenly as if he'd had an epiphany.

"That's a bet worth betting on, but you'll probably lose that bet, and also we now need something to bet on so you can lose both said bets. Which you will, because you've never won a bet against me…"

"I bet you that I will one day. How about we bet on if we can get Dumbledore to change the school motto? I bet we can."

"I highly bet against that –"

"Well, I guess that's… great, Larry. I'm glad you can make it." Lee said loudly, drowning out the twin's business dealings, "So…I'll come by around seven…ish?" Lee sounded unsure.

Larry waved his tentacle again to show he would indeed be ready at seven.

He heard the voices starting to move away and heard Lee saying sounding both perplexed and interested at the same time, "Can a Giant Squid even come out of the water?"

Larry pulled his tentacle back into the icy water. He might like the students, but sometimes it was just so much fun to mess with their heads.


End file.
